Somebody Loves You
by Madam Talula
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is on the verge of...something that will change her life forever, or end her life. No one is there to help, not even family. But there is one..someone who you would least expect....DISCONTINUED Read CHapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first original fan fiction that I have ever posted up on the internet, so here you go and NO FLAMES!!!

Somebody Loves You: SasuIno by Madam Talula

Chapter One:

Sasuke Uchiha laid his head down on his desk in boredom. 'This is boring', he thought as he sighed. Today at the academy, Master Iruka was teaching them the Transformation Jutsu. He was taking each little ten year old up one by one to show him what they've learned so far.

"Up next," Iruka announced as he dismissed Kiba Inuzuka," Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke watched the popular blonde girl as she got out of her seat and walked down the steps. Sasuke observed her. She looked like she had lost a lot of weight and she had dark circles under her dull, sky blue eyes.

As she walked down, she suddenly tripped and fell down the remaining steps. She landed on her bottom on the wooden floor with a big thud. People started to laugh and some even yelled out, "KLUTZ!!!!"

The person three feet away from Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, or 'fox boy', was laughing the hardest. He clutched his stomach while tears spurted out of his eyes. The other person on the other side of Sasuke was Sakura Haruno, who was also laughing as hard as the others.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" the pink haired slut laughed, "Did you see that Sasuke?! That was so funny! Ha ha aha ha aha!." Sasuke was the only one who wasn't laughing, besides Shikamaru Nara, who was sound asleep. He glared at Sakura in anger. Sakura saw it and her laughing gradually faded away...

"Quiet, all of you!!" Iruka shouted as he helped Ino up to her feet. Sasuke could see that she was close to tears. And some people were still giggling and snickering. Sasuke's anger rose at the mockery.

"Why don't you all just shut the heck up?!" he said out loud in Ino's defense and because the snickering had become annoying. This took everyone by surprise since he never said anything except to answer questions. Everyone's mouths automatically shut closed.

"Thank you Sasuke, even though that was rude choice to calm things down," Iruka said," Now, let's get on with this, Ino, if you please?" He gestured to her with his hand to begin. Ino hesitated and quickly executed the neccessary hand signs," Transform!"

A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared, surrounding her. When the smoke disappeared, a perfect clone of Master Iruka replaced Ino.

"Well done Ino," Iruka smiled and silently clapped," You've improved." Ino returned to her seat careful not to trip.

"Okay, next is Shino Aburame..."

Kay…so what do you guys think? Horrible…. but it's the very first fan fiction I've ever written so please be nice! Constructive Criticism is welcome

B0m Ch1cKa H0nk h0nK

-Madam Talula


	2. Chapter 2

UM…..nothing to say except enjoy :D and I'm Really Sorry if it's not that long…or very good for that matter….anywayz, read review, and enjoy :D

Sasuke walked out of the academy after Iruka dissmissed them to go home. The other kids also filed out of the campus. Ino was the last one out so everyone was almost gone and was heading home. But for some reason, Sasuke stayed behind and hid behind a tree.

Finally, Ino came out of the doorway. But something wasn't right, she was crying. Tears ran down her delicate face, while her sobbing could be heard on the other side of Konoha (exaggerating). She clutched her books so tight that her hands quivered.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry and sympathy for her. She looked so miserable, so alone, so helpless...She wiped her tears away with her arm and her sobbing calmed down. He poked his head out and watched her, luckily, she didn't seem to notice. Ino started to walk towards the open gate, but suddenly, she tripped.

Her books flew everywhere and she landed witha slight scream. She had landed on her hands and knees and she began to cry even more. "E-ev-even th-the ground d-doesn't like m-me..." she whispered between sobs.

"You seem to be tripping a lot today, huh?" a familiar voice said. Ino looked up and saw an outstretched hand, offering to help her up. It belonged to Sasuke, who came out of his hiding place. She could see her books everywhere on the dirt floor.

Ino ignored his offer and stood up herself. She brushed off the dirt on her knees, hands, clothes and stopped crying. She was NOT gonna embarrass herself in front of HIM.

"Th- thanks," she said and started to collect her books. Sasuke saw a piece of paper slip out of one of her books, but she didn't seem to notice. She stood up and started to walk away.

"You know..."Sasuke began as he stared at her back," crying won't solve anything for whatever you're crying about." Right when he said that, she stopped in her tracks and said back," I'll drown in my own tears soon. And it'll solve any problems I have." And with that, she walked away from the academy grounds.

Sasuke was confused.' What the heck is she talking about?' Sasuke thought. He wondered what she meant by what she just said. Then his attention went back to the piece of paper. He picked it up and saw what was on it. He saw a streaming river of water and blood. In the middle was a gravestone, floating along with the current. Rain was pouring in the picture.

'What the heck?' he thought, ' What is this for?' Not wanting to think about it anymore, he pocketed the piece of paper and headed home himself.

Ino walked through her house's front door. She took off her sandals and ran upstairs to her room. Somewhere in the house, she heard crying and uncontrollable sobbing. It sounded like it came from her parents' room, so she slowly tip toed towards the door.

The crying became louder and louder as she approached closer and closer. The door was open and the light from the windows inside showed through. Ino put her hand on the wall and peered/looked inside. There, she could see her mother sitting on the bed, blowing into a tissue. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were clearly visible in her face.

"Mom?"Ino whispered to her. Her hearts ached from seeing her mother so low. Her mom saw her and glared at her daughter through wet eyes. The woman stood up and and walked towards the door, the glare still visible. Her mother stared right into Ino's eyes- then slammed the door at Ino's face. The slam shook the walls.

Ino stood there, shocked and hurt. She ran back to her room, bursting into tears. She threw her academy books at the wall and slammed her door closed and locked it with such force that the lock almost broke. She pushed her back on the door and slid to her bottom. She was angry, hurt, and confused.

Why was this all happening to her? Why?!! Her father's always getting drunk coming home every night to beat on her mother and Ino. Her other relatives don't care and just ignore the problem. Her 'best friend', so called, Sakura Haruno, had recently ended their friendship over Sasuke, sending her down into a black pit of depression. Why are all these bad things happening only to her?

She stood up and flopped onto her bed, exhausted. Her eyes fluttered and finally closed, letting her fall into a dreamless sleep...

That night, after dinnner, Sasuke layed on his back on his bed. His hands were folded under his head as stared out his window. The moon was close to be full and many stars were out.

Suddnenly, he remembered the piece of paper he had pocketed earlier in the afternoon. He reached in his pocket and unfolded the paper, holding it above him. He thiught about what Ino had said to him; it didn't make any sense- something must be wrong.

It wasn't like the blonde to start crying after making laughed at; she usually beat the person or people.

Sasuke's brow creased as he thought of all the possibilities of what might be out of place. 'Somebody must have died or something,' Sasuke thought, Suddenly, the knob on his bedroom door turned, startling him. He sat up quickly.

"May I come in?" he recognized this voice as his mother's. He could see her poke her head in.

"Hn.." Sasuke replied, lying back down. She knew that "Hn" meant a "no" but she came in anyway.

"Sasuke, it's your turn to wash the dishes," she said, slightly smiling at her second son. Sasuke frowned again still looking at Ino's piece of paper.

"Why don't you make your Star Son do it?" sasuke commented rudely. His mother, Mikoto, opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped herself. She knew who he meant, Itachi Uchiha. The perfect, multi-talented, an ANBU Black Op Chie at the age of thirteen ninja prodigy.

She slowly approached him and sat on the edge of his bed, "Sasuke, you may be our second son," Sasuke frowned deeper at that,"But that doesn't mean that we don't love you."

"That's what you say beacause you're the only one who nactually notices me!" Sasuke said,"I doubt even Dad knows he has a son other than Itahci!"

"Don't feel that way," she said calmly," You know he still loves you."

Sasuke scoffed and glared at Mikoto with anger," Mom, Dad doesn't know that I'm alive! All he cares about is Itachi!"

"Now, Sasuke...you know that's not tru-" but she was cut of by Sasuke." Not true?! Mom, how can you love someone when you don't even know who the heck they are?!" Now, he was sitting up, staring at his mother right in the eyes.

"You never know that until you know the exact and right answer," she replied ignoring his anger by looking away. Then turning back to him, she added," When you see one in distress and you're there to comfort them, it'll mean more to them than the best material prize this world can muster."

Sasuke scoffed again," And that's what Dad's giving me?"

"No...That's what I'M giving you," she said. Then Sasuke was lost for words. His mother had been giving him the love equal to the love the world can give him, but instead of appreciating that, he was focusing on something that he didn't have. He was looking at is life as a glass half empty.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Sasuke said, hanging his head in shame, seeing his big mistake. The next thing he knew, he felt his mother's warm lips on his forehead and her arms around his exterior.

"Apology accepted, Dear," she smiled sweetly ay him. She let go. In her eyes, Sasuke could really see that she truly loved him. Then his mother noticed the piece of paper in Sasuke's hands.

"What's that you're holding?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Uh..." Sasuke said, not knowing if he should tell her or not.

"It's this girl's," he said deciding to tell her. He handed her the piece of paper to her,"Ino, Ino Yamanaka's. It fell out of her book, but I couldn't give it to her because she already left."

"Oh," she looked at the picture drawn on the slip of paper," What an unusual picture to be drawn...is- is that blood?" She squinted at the picture.

"Seems like it,"Sasuke had to agree," But I've been wondering why she drew that, of all the things she could have drawn." 'Like me,' Sasuke thought in his mind.

"Something must be wrong," he added," Because she's usually happy, cheery and what not." His mother handed him back the slip of paper and stood up, straightening her knee high skirt. "Should I do something?"

"You'll know..."she bent down and kissed him on the cheek," And you'll know what to do when the right time comes. Either that or you and I are just over reacting!" She laughed and was about to exit his room when she turned around and said," I'll do the dishes for you, since you have a lot on your mind."

"Thanks Mom,"Sasuke gave her one of those rare smiles of his.

"You're welcome Dear."

So what do u guys think? Any things to suggest? And PLEASE NO FLAMES….thank you :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this might be a little stupid…but hey, what do u expect from a 13 year old? Lol :D

It was strange...Sasuke was staring down along a stream of rushing water. It was raining hard, making him soaking wet. The drops pounded on top of his surroundings.

His body was cold and stiff from the pouring rain. He shivered and bit his lip to stop the chattering of his teeth. He looked at his vague reflection. The raindrops made it impossible to see it clearly.

'What am I doing here?' he thought in his head.

"...!!"

Suddenly, an image of someone started to form among his own reflection. He squinted his eyes as he tried to see who it was. His eyes widened. It was Ino. The image was vague but he could tell it was her because of her blonde hair. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't frowning, and she wasn't showing any sign of feeling. She was emotionless. Her skin was pale, porcelain like, and her eyes showed no traces of life.

"Wh-what?" he said, teeth chattering and body shivering. To his surprise and horror, her body slowly rose up from the water. Her lifeless eyes locked onto his.

The atmosphere and environment changed dramatically. The trees and plants started to die, wilting away. An eerie feeling rose up from inside of his body as a sickening feeling came into the back of his mind.

'Wh-what's going o-on?' he thought. Ino just stood there, still eyes riveted into his. The rain pushed down harder, the eerie feeling growing stronger.

Out of nowhere, Ino's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"What's the matter?" Her voice sounded like there was more than one of her.

"What's wrong Sasuke- kun?

Then her eyes widened, while her pupils grew smaller. Veins formed on her face and arms and legs. She opened her mouth to reveal sharp, bloodied fangs. Her nails grew into talon-like nails. Her eyes were a bloody crimson.

"What's the matter?" she repeated, stepping forward a step.

"Are you afraid?"

Sasuke's face showed genuine fear.

"...!!!"

His body shivered even more from his fear. "G-get away from me!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!!" Ino cackled. "You amuse me, Uchiha."

She took another step forward and he took a step back. Her short blonde hair rose into the air as if it was defying gravity. Pointed horns slowly grew from her temples.

"I'll kill you..." she whispered. Her hair floated back down onto her back. The rain stopped and the river stopped, frozen in time.

Silence...

"I"LL KILL YOU!!!!" she screamed at him. Everything exploded. The river's waves crashed at the banks and the rain pounded down harder as ever before.

She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Hell is my only destination now, because God has abandoned me," she said, voice quivering," And if I'm going down to Hell, I'm taking you down with me!!"

She raised her taloned hand and swung at him, aiming at his heart.

Blood….


	4. i'm sorry!

I'm sorry! But this will be discontinued….

My friend : **BodaciousGracious ** will continue for me! Thank you all for reading my stories!


End file.
